


The Walking Dead: Sister's in Heat

by bi_furious1



Series: The Walking Dead [1]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (TV), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Lesbian, Oral, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Realising her sister has needs, Maggie attempts to protect Beth from the brutes of this new world. But can she fend off the girl's hormones indefinitely?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walking Dead: Sister's in Heat

Late on a hot summer night in Georgia, Maggie Greene finally vowed to deal with her problem.

In that very moment, the brunette lay awake in almost pitch-blackness, staring upwards; listening intently. In that very moment, Maggie was unaware that she would start a chain of events that would change her relationship with her sister forever.

It was happening again and she only wished she knew why. It always began in the same way; her own body caught in the sway of the cot above her own, rocking her awake. Blinking, she watched the offending mattress undulate, the frame of the bunk creaking rhythmically in time. Maggie sighed deeply; it wouldn’t be the walkers that kept her awake tonight.

Surprisingly, sleep in the apocalypse sleep came very easily: when your days are a living nightmare rest is a hard won reward. After all, Maggie’s imagination, no matter how bad, could not trump the horrors of reality. On an undisturbed night she could simply close her eyes and retreat to the numbing security that only unconsciousness could now bring. For a farmer's daughter turned dead girl walking, life didn’t get any better. However, increasingly being able to rest was not so easy.

The bunk bed groaned yet again, it's rusty bars struggling to flex, even when supporting the minimal weight of two girls. The brunette frowned, propping herself on her elbows, a grimace clear in the light of the moon, face illuminated through the bars of her cell. Like in most cases, the source of her frustration could easily be found; even in the apocalypse her younger sister-in-laws could still be annoying.

Increasingly Beth remained awake long into the night; while everyone else slept like logs the 18-year-old girl would gradually begin to toss and turn, muttering in a semi-conscious haze. Originally, when the group had come across the prison and cleared it, the girls had ended up together, in-spite of several cells remaining vacant. Maggie chose to stick to her sister like glue; nobody slept alone these days. The brunette had hoped her presence in the room would help ease the blonde into sleep, to deal with their frightening day to day. Lately however, it seemed all her presence in the cell meant was that two Greene sisters wouldn't get any sleep, instead of just one.

Turning onto her side beneath the thin, prison issue blanket, the brunette frowned, curling into a ball in an attempt to get more comfortable; At temperatures of over 38 degrees Fahrenheit even in the night, nobody ever got cold and most of the time the Greene girls wore as little as possible to bed. So when Maggie heard her sister’s shiver shakily, the bunk shuddering in time, the brunette was left perplexed; could Beth be ill?

……

The next day Maggie emerged into blinding light, the heat of the summer sun beating down on her, eyes struggling to adjust as she searched for the source of her exhaustion. The brunette had elected not to bother the young blonde that night, hoping that they could discuss their sleeping arrangements in the light of day. Upon finally waking however, Maggie found that her cellmate was nowhere to be seen.

Stomping down the steps Maggie strode across the yard; the brunette scouring the prison for her sister, worn leather boots crunching in loose gravel as she searched the crumbling complex, nodding to Rick and the others she met as she passed.

The brunette had learnt a lot about the world since it had ended. Out in the wilderness she had gained a fiery determination to survive, no matter the cost; Maggie wasn’t a traditional girly girl anymore. It was kill or be killed and she had chosen the latter, gladly shirking off her old lifestyle. Disposing with reanimated corpses wasn’t anyone’s idea of fun, but she had found the process kind of cathartic. No more quiet country daughter; Maggie would do anything to get by.

Beth however, had struggled with this transition, still a kid in so many ways. The blonde could be naïve and sensitive; avoiding the fight whenever possible. No one could afford to be useless in a walker filled world though and so she contributed to the group by maintaining their shelter; while Maggie defended her from anything that would try to take it away from them. For the older sister this meant being ready to do anything. When it came down to it the two were closely bonded; Maggie protected her own.

Finally coming across the perimeter sheds, Maggie heard a familiar girly grunt coming from within. Ducking into the ramshackle building, she spotted her baby sister bent over the prison's ancient water pump and watched as the girl exerted herself, using all her strength to work the worn out mechanism.

While Beth was still young she certainly wasn’t a child anymore, her curves made especially obvious as she bent over the waterspout. The pale girl was lean; hell, everyone in the apocalypse was, but she was also distinctly feminine and pert, like a china doll or a Disney Princess; still so full of youth and warmth. Maggie treasured that; grim times called for bright people.

Maggie whistled, impressed by the girl’s determination; at this time of day manual labor was hard work, but her sister kept at it, clothes clinging to her body; now drenched in sweat.

"Hey," Beth grunted in her adorable southern drawl, glancing up from her work briefly as her sister joined her at the pump, only stopping to wipe beads of heat from her forehead before returning to flexing the handle up and down: "I thought y'all were on fence duty this morning?"

"I know," Maggie responded, somewhat defensively, "I just wanted to check on you before I went, seemed like you had trouble sleeping last night?”

Beth paused, lowering the bucket and twisting on her knee to look up at her sister. Maggie raised an eyebrow, surprised by her little sister's sudden attention. The blonde responded carefully, avoiding her eye:

"So you, you heard me?..."

"Well, yeah.." Maggie replied, looking the nervous girl up and down:

“Sounded like you had a fever or somethin', you kept fidgeting all night. Are you alright?”

Beth seemed to lower her guard, nodding slowly in her response: "Ohh, yeah... I'm just, restless is all."

"Restless?" Maggie responded pointedly: "this place is practically a work camp! You must be exhausted!"

Beth looked down at her feet, twisting her booted toe in the dirt, her pale face turning red. Maggie just watched the young girl quizzically; she was acting like she had when they were kids, forever the naughty farm girl.

"I thought you were ill or somethin'," Maggie proposed, eying her sister tenderly: "Ya know if you're sick you should tell me, I can help."

Beth turned back to the pump, grabbing the handle once more, looking away from her sister:

"I'm just fine, don’t worry yourself alright?” she replied tersely.

Maggie, blinked, a little hurt; Beth seemed off, not her usual chirpy self, more like how she became during her lowest moments, back near the end of their time at the farm. So she continued to pry:

"You're not fine Beth. Always shiverin', tossing' and turnin' through the night. I can't catch a wink of sleep! Just take some sleeping pills or somethin’, get some rest. You’d be doing us both a favor!"

Beth’s response turned aggressive fast, becoming unreasonably aggressive: "I'm not sick Maggie, just drop it already!"

The brunette crossed her arms over her chest, becoming frustrated once more: "No! You're being difficult lately, an' I need to know why. This is about what's best for all of us, what bothers you bothers me!"

Beth whipped around, glaring at her older sister: “You caught me masturbatin’, okay? I’m not sick, I’m just… horny.”

Maggie's jaw dropped, her own response dying in her throat. Her sweet little sister… In heat?

"You, you're?..." Maggie gulped, her stance loosening, stepping back awkwardly.

Beth stood up, finally looking back at her older sister properly:

"I'm going stir crazy in this place," Beth responded, her own eyes now becoming wide and desperate, "You and daddy treatin’ me like a kid, actin’ like I'm all sweetness and inno-cence. But I'm nearly nineteen Maggie!” The Blonde paused brushing hair from her eyes before continuing bravely:

“Before the apoca-lypse you drove away all my boyfriends, even while you were out, bein' the bad girl! An', an' these days there aren't exactly many eligible guys still left walkin'! Least not in the traditional sense..." Beth paused, shocked by her own sudden honesty. Both girls stared back at each other, both unsure what to do. Already in it, Beth cleared her throat and continued: "You were always so, smotherin’… So now nothin’s twixted my nethers that weren't run on batteries… An’ they ran out weeks ago!"

This time it was Maggie’s turn to blush, shocked by her sister's tirade: "Oh god Beth! I can't know that!"

Beth rolled her eyes, exasperated:

"Why not?! It's your fault! Every other night you go over to Glenn's cell to get your fill and I'm left to deal with a baby. Treatin’ me like a goddam china doll while you guys rut like animals! You're such a hypocrite."

The blonde stopped for breath, her full anger and hurt finally spilling out uncontrollably:

"Do you know what it's like to be so defenseless in this place, while you lot go out and relieve your frustration everyday?! Sex, killin’ walkers, those are the only ways to deal with life like this and I can’t do either…"

Beth finally ebbed out, practically breathless, while Maggie stared back at her young sister-in-law, now also speechless. Had she actually stopped her sister from gaining the relief she so often sought from Glenn? It was true that since all this started she had actively sought out sex, pouncing on the first eligible guy she found, even killing just to release her pent up frustration. The brunette had never thought for a second that her innocent little sister had those cravings though.

“I-I, I’m sorry Beth…” Maggie stuttered back slowly, just as the blonde cut her off:

"Look, I've got other stuff to do, so if you want to help me just, just fill the bucket and leave it in the canteen." 

Beth closed her eyes, taking another deep breath, attempting to steady herself:

"I can take care of myself Maggie, so get off my back, okay? An' maybe… Just give me some time too take care of myself, okay? Just every now and then." 

Maggie nodded slowly and watched, stunned as her baby sister trudged out into the bright light. The brunette raised shaky hands to her face, running long fingers through short grimy hair; that had been an unfortunate eye opener. 

Looking back up, Maggie set her jaw and eyed the space where the young woman had exited:

Maybe Beth was right that she was an adult now, but she was wrong about one thing; she clearly needed help. 

…….

The following night Maggie retreated to their cell warily, having thought about her sister’s predicament all day. Beth needed sex, but they were alone out here, and the thought of her sister asking one of the guys at the prison to ‘help her out’, frankly made the brunette nauseous.

Yet every night the poor girl went without proper relief she became more desperate, more moody, her hormones controlling her like they would any other horny teenager; provided there were any others still standing out there.

Maggie leant against the cold cell door, plucking up the courage to enter and do what she knew had to be done; no matter how wrong she felt about doing it. The brunette took a deep breath. She would have to be quick; no explanation would make what she was about to do okay. Grabbing the handle she steeled herself, clenching her free fist. Maggie then tensed like she were about to fend off a walker and not her sister’s hormones.

A loud clank surprised Beth and she turned to see a determined Maggie cross the threshold of their small room, watching as she closed the heavy metal door behind her.

“Hey, Maggie look, I’m so sorry I snapped at you earlier, I-I just… What are you doing?”

From her perspective Maggie looked almost angry, eyes sharp, nostrils flaring determinedly. For several seconds they stared back at one another, before Maggie pounced: sprinting across the cell, ignoring her sister’s initial question as she crossed the gap between them.

Beth gasped as the older girl grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her against the cold cement of the prison wall, momentarily winding the blonde. The younger sibling didn’t struggled, caught off guard, even as Maggie pressed against the shorter girl, holding her in place.

“Maggie! What’s wrong?! Get off of me!!”

The brunette caught her sister’s frightened eyes and held them, staring back at her almost guiltily. As the blonde began to wriggle against her she grabbed the girl’s hip, allowing her other hand to slip between their firm bellies, brushing Beth’s sheer tank top and finally reaching her sister’s belt.

Beth gasped as she felt the grip of her dirty jeans suddenly loosen around her waist and stared back at her sister incredulously; surely Maggie couldn’t possibly be thinking of doing what she thought she was?

The blonde gasped shrilly as Maggie forced the clasp of her jeans open and slipped her hand into the tight gap created, fingers tangling in the waistband of worn panties. Biting her tongue, the brunette allowed herself to run nails through soft downy hair, finally reaching their destination:

Maggie winced as Beth gasped, lightly touching her swollen pussy. Bravely the brunette cupped the younger girl’s snatch, forcing her sister up onto her tip toes. Amazed to find her so wet and ready. Maggie leant into her sister, crushing their bodies together and whispering frantically into an available ear:

“I’m sorry, but I can’t let you go be deflowered by one of the brutes that live in this world and I can’t watch you suffer; Let me do this for you! I promise it will help.”

Beth’s knees practically gave, boots scrabbling as the brunette stroked her most private place, shuddering, round eyes rolling. Braced against the concrete the blonde squirmed in her sister’s hands, panting for breath as she was gently invaded:

“Don’t! Don’t… Unngh! Stop! Arrrggghhh… Don’t stop… Pleaseee, unnggh!” Beth whined, unable to choose her position, clawing at the wall as two fingers slipped up and down her pussy’s soft folds, before roughly sliding between them; her whole body going rigid instantly.

Maggie took note of her reaction; slowly, gently rubbing the hard nub of the girl’s clit with her thumb as her sister swooned, still pressed tightly against the wall, using a tensed thigh to keep the blonde upright and in place.

Beth yelped, her feet scrabbling uselessly on the tough floor as her sister delved deeper; pistoning long fingers into her growing warmth, now gasping and twitching in time with every twist and turn of Maggie's digits.

‘This…this is so wrongggg…” Beth whined, looking up into Maggie determined face, eyes wide and fearful.

“We all have to make sacrifices now,” the brunette mumbled, hiding her trepidation by gently running her free hand through her sister’s loose, wavy blonde fringe, caressing her cheek with the pad of her thumb. Beth whined loudly as long, warm fingers delved further into her.

“SHHHhhhh, sssshhhh!" Maggie whispered, holding her sibling close: "I’m going to take care of you, so, so just let it all go, ohkay? You're safe with me; It’s alright to just cum.”

Beth shook her head in disbelief, inhaling shakily, her hips now unconsciously rolling in time with her sister’ thrusts, eyelids flickering as she lost control of her own body.

Maggie flinched, feeling Beth’s breasts rise against her, the hard nubs of the girl’s nipples sliding against her own chest. Attempting to remain calm, the brunette pressed her fingers harder into her sister’s drooling slot, curling against her g-spot.

Grabbing her assailant tightly around the waist, Beth hooked her fingers in Maggie’s belt, fighting the urge to cum in-spite of her long-standing desperation, feeling dizzy. Gritting her teeth, the blonde realized her reservations meant nothing; her own body was fighting her, the horny wild animal inside. Nothing could have stopped the tidal wave within; hell, she didn’t even to stop it anymore. Convulsing, Beth finally let go; releasing a choked sob as she came hard in her sister’s grip, collapsing into their awkward embrace.

Maggie winced once more, a torrent of warm cream running through her fingers, feeling the girl shudder awkwardly before going limp in her arms; head lolling against her shoulder. Now holding up the blonde’s full weight, she blinked; Beth seemed to have mercifully passed out.

Finding purchase under a pert round ass cheek, Maggie half lifted, half dragged her unconscious sibling over to the bunk, lowering her carefully onto its tough mattress.

Checking the pale girl was alive and breathing, Maggie slid to the floor, gasping for breath. Leaning against the lower cot she sprawled onto the floor carelessly, the weight of her actions finally getting to her. For minutes she stared at the opposite wall, attempting to justify this incestuous move. She had just helped her sister get off. The brunette gulped, slowly attempting to tidy herself up. Do sins count when you live in hell??

….

That night Beth slept soundlessly for the first time in weeks, even snoring lightly as she laid still, dead to the world.

While her sister snored Maggie paced the confined space, struggling with her guilt, afraid she had gone too far in her attempt to protect the other girl.

And so for the next few days they barely spoke, instead getting on with their individual duties. Even in the canteen block they sat apart, Maggie with Glenn, Beth watching over the kids. Occasionally the brunette would glance over at her sister, only to catch her gaze and turn away.

At first she thought it was anger, still afraid the girl wouldn’t forgive her. Later she got the impression Beth was also nervous, jumping when the brunette entered a room, or leaving quickly when she arrived. Then finally the blonde changed again, beginning to gravitate toward Maggie, lingering near her in meetings, watching the brunette, staying behind her. Now when Maggie caught her eye, Beth would barely notice; enjoying her older sister’s presence, gaze moving slowly over her sister’s body; transfixed! Maggie found this latest stage even more unnerving.

After a full day of this more disturbing behavior, Maggie decided it was best to keep their sisterly contact to a minimum; at least while Beth got over this… infatuation. Returning to their cell alone, the brunette entered warily; making sure the girl wasn’t already there. Having finished her day routine early, the brunette found herself a bible and attempted to become re-acquainted, furiously skimming passages in the naïve hope she could somehow find justification for her actions. Once pacing became to distracting, she sat on the lower bunk, leaning against the cold, unforgiving wall.

Some time later Maggie looked up, only to blanche in surprise; Beth was now in the doorway, staring back at her with that same hopeful expression lingering on her face. Maggie's attention however, was elsewhere; instead fixated on her sister’s distinct lack of clothing.

Beth appeared to have just run her hair through the prison’s makeshift shower hose, which the group had rigged together using the undrinkable water from the nearby slow running river. The blonde’s waves were as a result damp and Beth toweled her shoulders carelessly. Maggie took a shallow breath; at least this explained the girl’s missing outer garments.

This meant however, that the young girl now wore nothing but that threadbare towel around her shoulders and her own girly underwear. Many times Beth had arrived like this, never ashamed to be half-naked in front of her sister before. The Greene girls shared everything; heck those were Maggie's own favourite panties! Given the circumstances this time, it was awkward...

“Hey,” Beth muttered bravely, attempting a smile as the brunette acknowledged her:

“Hey yourself…” Maggie responded weakly, watching her sister saunter nervously into the cell’s confines, towelling off her long hair as she went. Turning her back on the brunette as she reached their chest of draws, Beth bent over suggestively to retrieve a comb in the bottom unit. Maggie blinked hard, tearing her gaze away from the bare girl's inclined form and returning attention back to her bible. For several minutes they continued this awkward routine, both girls avoiding eye contact as Beth absent-mindedly combed her long wet hair, an elephant very much in the room. Finally the blonde turned deliberately back towards Maggie:

“I think we should do ‘it’ again,” Beth blurted out into the silence, shocking her older sister.

“What?” Maggie squeaked, dropping her bible like the pages had suddenly become hot, burning her.

Beth averted her gaze downward again, balancing on one foot, looking sheepish yet still somewhat hopeful.

“I just think you could, you know, give me another or-gasm…”

“WHY?” Maggie choked out, now sitting fully upright and to attention, feeling trapped with the suddenly more assertive blonde girl, advancing determinedly toward her.

“Well my frustration isn’t goin’ anywhere; I told you, I’m horny and I need help, you know, gettin’ off…” Beth mumbled, her wide blue eyes becoming needier and more insistent as she steeped forward.

Maggie was flabbergasted, how could she respond? Sure she knew a woman needs plenty of sexual satisfaction, but she had been hoping the horny teenager would be sated, at least until the right guy came along. She would not 'do' her sister again, once was wrong enough! Clearly the blonde had gotten the wrong idea.

“Beth, you know that was just a one time thing, to help you. It wouldn’t be right for me to, not again...”

“Not right?” Beth responded, cutting the brunette off sharply: “You took my virginity remember!? Nothing else matters surely?”

“I-I, I just gave you some help, I didn’t you know, have real sex with you…” Maggie interjected, praying the younger girl would buy this.

“I know! So, just do it for me again. But this time lets really go for it!” Beth said excitedly, climbing onto the hard mattress to kneel beside the reluctant brunette.

Maggie was at a loss; she had thought Beth would hate her for what she had done. Instead her sister-in-law was now staring at her with an expression bordering on lustful! This was a girl that still hadn’t even had a real alcoholic drink!

“I really don’t think that's a good idea…” Maggie stated carefully, hoping to avoid an argument. Beth spoke up for herself quickly:

“What’s the downside?” Beth asked sharply: “I’ll sleep better, work harder. You were right before, what you did for me, it, it really helped me sleep! I want more.”

Maggie watched the young blonde explain herself, wide eyed. Beth did seem more outspoken, that was for sure. And the last thing the older brunette wanted was another argument. But could she really do this again?

Beth, apparently treating her sister’s silence as an answer, leant forward determinedly. 

Now it was definitely Maggie's turn to be startled, letting out a small whimper, her mouth taken by her own sister. Gasping in wide-eyed panic, Beth immediately took advantage, slipping her tongue past Maggie’s open lips.

As the initial shock dissipated, each sister began to navigate this new terrain moment by moment, Beth trying to simply enjoy the sensation while the older Greene girl attempted to ignore the larger repercussions of what they were doing.

After about a minute Maggie realized the kiss would not be the end of it as she had hoped. She was tasting her baby sister's lips and tongue, feeling her soft body being gradually pressed up against her, those perky breasts mashing against her own fuller globes. Beth was not just going to stop here; Maggie would have to make her sister cum again.

So the older brunette sheepishly returned the favor; still in mid-make out, Maggie tentatively raised a hand to capture her sister’s breast, lifting and massaging Beth’s encased bosom. Maggie then glided her more experienced tongue along her half-sister's teeth, spending an extra moment on a chip in her front right incisor. Ignoring this familiar little trait, Maggie breathed the girl in, trying to suppress her own lust for the younger Greene she had watched grow up.   

Beth shuddered, loving this increased stimulation, interpreting this as Maggie's increasing arousal, and moved her lips to her older sister's neck as she leant over the brunette.

"I cannot believe we're doing this," Maggie gasped, clutching her sister’s waist desperately as the blonde got more intense, sucking on her neck greedily,"remember, this is about your pleasure", the brunette gulped as Beth licked along her pulsing jugular: "Not, not about me..." 

“Take, mmmh, take off your pants,” Beth murmured in response, pulling away from the older girl finally.

“What?” Maggie yelped, “Beth We shouldn’t…”

“I know!” Beth muttered, exasperated, taking it upon herself to unbuckled Maggie’s belt hurriedly, flinging the bible aside as she explained:

“But it’s a hundred degrees outside and I’m sweatin’ like a pig, so lets get these things off!”

Beth climbed out of the bed, tugging Maggie’s worn black jeans over her full hips as she went. Grabbing a large brown leather boot, she threw it away before quickly removing the other. The blonde grinned triumphantly as she finally pulled her sibling's pants, tossing them aside before looking down at her older sister once more.

Maggie now felt even more uncomfortable, unable to cover up her long, toned legs; exposed to the hot Georgian air and the blonde’s lust-filled eyes. All the brunette wore now was her loose, woolen burgundy pull over, a tight white tank top beneath and a pair of skimpy lavender panties.

Beth returned to the bed seemingly unperturbed, climbing up and over the nervous brunette's limbs before finally squatting in the uncomfortable girl’s lap, straddling her older sister’ tensed thigh.

Both girl’s shuddered as the skin of their limbs came together, Beth finally setting her hot pussy against a leg, enjoying the feeling of soft flesh meeting her own.

Again the brunette panicked, attempting to move away from the young blonde’s trap, only to feel her bare leg rub along Beth’s barely covered crotch. The young girl whimpered, enjoying the sensation of the sweaty limb sliding against her swollen pussy. Swooning the girl moved down against Maggie, this delicious pressure causing her to gasp once more.

Slowly the younger girl bent over the brunette, till they were practically nose-to-nose, before she began tentatively gyrating against her older-sister, grunting with renewed effort as she rubbed against the incredulous girl beneath her.

Maggie just laid on her elbows, amazed as her sibling began to pump rhythmically against her raised thigh, in return simply keeping her leg bent and elevated for the young girl, able to watch as Beth got herself off. 

She could handle this right? It was basically just masturbation after all, just with a little more… intimacy. Then the hot breath of her sister blew the fringe back from her face. Okay; so a lot more intimate.

The blonde leant back on her knees, avoiding Maggie’s wide green eyes, running both hands through her long wavy hair. Gyrating awkwardly against her sister's body, she slipped into a lustful haze, biting her lip anxiously. Beth almost fell off her female scratching post a couple of times, lost in a trance as her instincts gradually took over. The second time she almost collapsed the blonde had no to choice but to reach desperately for Maggie’s shoulder and, just to help keep her balanced, the brunette gripped her sister’s waist once more, her finger’s becoming tangled in the girl’s panties as Beth continued to flex determinedly.

Maggie choked out a gasp as the blonde’s knee began to press against her own sex, clenching her teeth and suppressing a guttural moan as Beth accidentally ground against her older sister’s business. For the senior Greene this was too far and losing her composure the brunette fell backwards, bringing the younger girl down on her as her back hit the hard mattress.

Not even missing a beat, Beth continued to undulate against Maggie, thrusting downwards even harder as their tangled limbs created an even greater sensation of friction, now unintentionally stimulating two pussies.

Maggie began to panic as she felt her sister’s hot, wet cream drip down her leg, still aware that their proximity and this brutal friction was now stirring up her own desire. Was she really so desperate to please Beth that she was actually turned on by her younger sister's heat?

Apparently yes, because as the inexperience girl mewled, her scrunched, determined face lolling closer to Maggie’s own with each thrust against her leg, the brunette felt her own loins begin to boil uncontrollably.

Maggie whined, disgusted with herself, as her younger sister diddled the brunette towards a mind-shattering climax.

“ohhh…OHHH Maggie yesss…!” Beth groaned, sweat running down her brow as she looked down at her confused sister, too hot and close too even notice the brunette’s anxiety.  
Desperately, Maggie grabbed the leg that was driving into her forsaken womanhood, attempting to extricate herself before it was too late. 

“This feels sooo amazing Maggie! Thank youuu!!”

Again Beth leant forward and captured Maggie’s soft lips with her own, kissing her older sister with overwhelming intensity and need as their bodies mashed together hungrily. Somehow, in-spite of their increasing heat, the brunette still found the kiss loving, even tender.

Arching upwards, her spine stretching, her back dripping with sweat; Maggie clung to her younger sister, fighting the orgasm that threatened to overload her tired, dirty body. Beth meanwhile, loving the contact which had been denied of her for so long, finally broke down, the dam inside shattering, pleasure exploding from her very core.

“ohh, OHHH! Maggie!!!” Beth cried, a feeling of intense heat passing from her pussy and enveloping her entire body as she rocked involuntarily, shuddering violently in place as she lost control of her motor skills.  

Collapsing onto her sister, the young girl spasmed, her hands grabbing the first thing they came into contact with as she fell.

Maggie yelped as warm, tough palms cupped her hard, sore breasts; finger nails digging into sensitive flesh:

"Umm...ummmm!!!" the brunette whined into her counterpart's mouth, holding the blonde tightly against her body as she shook, hoping the girl would make a good buffer between herself and her own need. Unfortunately Maggie inhaled her sister’s orgasm, feeling Beth's muscles twitch, her pussy churning against her thigh. It all simply proved too much.

Eyelids flickering Maggie went limp, going to her happy place as her body lurched beneath her sister, whom thankfully was still too caught up in her own orgasmic bliss to notice. Attempting to stay still and quiet, the brunette came harder than she had ever before, eyes watering as she suppressed a shriek, biting her lip and holding onto Beth tightly. Silently, the ashamed woman soaked the tattered mattress beneath them with her cream.

Meanwhile, Beth dropped, laying against her sister’s chest, relaxing gently into the brunette’s full body,;finally feeling calm and safe for the first time since the outbreak. Resting her head under Maggie’s chin, the blonde breathed in her scent, smiling serenely, eyes still closed. Eventually the happy girl spoke up:

That felt a-mazin’ Maggie, thank you. D-do you mind if we just bunk together tonight? I don’t see much point in getting up again…” The blonde glanced up at the older girl, whom nodded silently, holding her tongue as the shivers subsided. Smiling contentedly, the blonde snuggled up closer.

Meanwhile Maggie suppressed a freak out. She had cum watching her sister masturbate in her own lap! Even now the two girl’s lay together in a muddle, their hot pussies spooned together.

Agitated by her loss in control the brunette tried to lay still, afraid to wake her baby sister in case this broke the spell. Wrapped up in the thin, prison issue blanket, the older girl had no choice but to cradle the unconscious vixen, listening as Beth began to snore contentedly.

Whatever way she looked at this Maggie felt guilt. Was protecting her sister’s innocence in this way even working? Could she control the girl’s increasing libido?

That night Maggie didn’t sleep a wink. 

……

For the next three weeks things continued that way, Beth regularly demanding that Maggie help her deal with her increasing sexual appetite. Maggie struggled to refuse, reluctantly giving in whenever her sister asked, even making out with the blonde if she was feeling needy. 

Soon however, Maggie began to feel over worked, becoming anxious and tired; her days filled with fending off zombies; her nights consumed by pleasuring her insatiable baby sister. 

The noise that had once woken her up so frequently, the sound of metal creaking and springs groaning, now became her entire night, the two becoming louder and even more frantic as the blonde became harder to please. 

The problem was obvious; as Maggie became more tired Beth became more insistent, years of suppression bubbling to the surface. Soon it became apparent that even her older sister’s regular stimulation wouldn’t be enough for the budding young blonde.

Three weeks into their routine, Beth was looking for her worn out scratching post yet again; leaving Maggie tempted to avoid her; even when she heard the young girl calling out from across the prison yard, the sound somehow travelling all the way up to the old Guard tower.

The older Greene girl brushed some loose strands of hair behind an ear, rubbing her tired eyes, before continuing to survey the trees that surrounded the compound; as was her current responsibility.

When the yelling finally ceased she sighed in relief, glad for this brief respite. Unfortunately for Maggie she soon heard the clang of small feet in heavy combat boots stomping up the stairs towards her.

Turning reluctantly, the brunette faced the door as it swung open, her enthusiastic half-sister bursting into the small room.

“Hey Maggie! Didn’t you hear me callin’?” The blonde asked quizzically, bounding up to the older girl.

“Sorry,” Maggie replied shortly, glancing around the tree line once more in the hope that a walker would soon come into her rifle’s range. When nothing moved she responded slowly:

“I guess I’m just a little spaced out… you’ve been wearin’ me down recently, yah know?”

“Yeah, I know,” Beth grinned guiltily, her eyes glinting; sauntering up to the skeptical Guard, hands twisted behind her back. Maggie’s shoulders sagged; not the naughty farm girl again. Increasingly this always led to the same outcome.

“I’ve been thinkin’,” the blonde said carefully, stepping closer to her sister, a hopeful little smile lighting up her face:

“You know how you couldn’t, you know, get me off last night…”

Maggie blinked; blushing, eying the clearing again in the hope something had changed. Still nothing.

“Well, I’ve thought of something we still haven’t tried which might do the trick! An’ since everything’s so quiet right now…”

Beth reached for the strap that held the heavy rifle over her sister’s shoulder, fingering the leather gently.

Maggie turned even redder, flicking the hand away, replying tersely:

“Beth! We can’t now! I’m on guard duty up here! Any second a walker could…”

“We haven’t spotted a single dead’un in days!” Beth giggled, grabbing Maggie’s arm once more, her insistence growing. Easing the rifle from the brunette’s grip, she dropped the gun to the floor beside them, letting it land with a heavy metallic clunk.

“B-but the others… someone could be up here to replace me any minute…” Maggie replied weakly, backing away.

Again Beth snickered: “I’m up here to replace you sis… So now you're just keepin’ me company on my shift!”

“Ohh…” Maggie said dumbly, her resolve weakening without the strength of several nights’ proper rest:

“W-what more can I even do?” Maggie croaked, trepidation causing her voice to tremor: “I mean, what haven’t we tried?”

“Oh, I have some ideas…” Beth responded wickedly, rubbing Maggie’s upper arm gently: “Just kneel down for me an' I’ll show you.”  
Easily taller and stronger than the pixie-like girl before her, the brunette resisted. Nonetheless, Maggie elected to take the younger girl’s hand, dropping to her knees subserviently before looking up wearily once more; In-spite of her reluctance the brunette would do anything for her little sister.

Beth smiled sweetly back, her hands returning to her own thick belt and quickly loosening the strap. In seconds she wiggled free of the tight confines of her jeans, peeling down each leg in turn, allowing them to become tangled in her high topped boots. Then, just as quickly, she tangled her thumbs in her worn panties’ elastic, looking at the brunette expectantly.

Maggie watched, dazed as her sister disrobed, her eyes transfixed by the young woman’s nearby crotch. The brunette blinked, her brain finally engaging as she realized that her mouth was now centimeters from her sister’s pussy.

Maggie gasped, looking back up at Beth, jaw dropping in shock:

“Beth no! I-I can’t…” The brunette shook her head, attempting to lever herself back up. Maggie was appalled by this implication, worried about how she could swallow this latest development.

The pale blonde reached down, holding her sister in place before cupping her older sibling’s quivering chin, forcing her to look her dead in the eye:

"Course you can. This is no different from what we’ve done before; I need you! An' you’ll help me, because its what I need! Its, its what the group needs. We have to live...”

The blonde pouted, eyes turning suspicious once more:

“We do whatever it takes to survive, remember?”

The brunette nodded slowly as Beth ran a calming hand through her short grimy hair, fingers becoming tangled in her unkempt locks:

“Yeah… Yes of course, for us, f-for survival…” Maggie repeated quietly.

Beth smiled down at Maggie encouragingly, though she made no move to do anything. Continuing to gently stroke the brunette’s hair, she just held her; both girl’s waiting for the other to work up the courage to take the plunge. The tower remained silent, only the harsh sound of breathing unsettling the air.

Finally, fully cradling Maggie’s head in her hands, Beth spread her thighs wider and looked into the brunette’s trouble green eyes:

"Please.." Beth whispered needily, the spoilt child from their youth resurfacing once more.

Maggie nodded slowly, reaching for her sister’s waist; She could never say no to her. Gripping the hem of today’s cute floral panties, the brunette slowly tugged the soft cotton down, before guiltily staring at her sister’s precious flower.

A feeling of desire, intermingling with an odd sentimentality came over Maggie, as she thought how much she loved, maybe even wanted, Beth. She just never knew her love extended this far, willing even to defile the very notion of sisterhood to help the other girl.

Becoming somewhat emotional, In a second the brunette’s eyes became as moist as the pussy before her, Beth's slit already wet with anticipation. Tentatively, the brunette ran a hand up the back of the blonde’s thigh and up to a rounded ceek, massaging soft skin with her own.

As Maggie gazed at the perfect folds of her sister's sex, she tried to remind herself how beautiful and different it was from her own. After all, being half-sister’s the girls were barely related… right? RIGHT?!

Leaning forward she flicked out her tongue, swiping tentatively at Beth’s swollen lips. The blonde quivered; a barely perceptible touch that, nonetheless, sent an electric thrill coursing through her. Inspecting the expression on her face Maggie surmised she was on the right track and took another lick, longer this time and a little deeper into the girl. 

Looking up again for approval, Maggie soon heard the blonde’s extended "Mmmmmmm," and then a longer, quivering groan as her tongue moved up and down several times just inside the girl’s slick entrance. 

Getting past her initial reluctance, Maggie started to eat with earnest, her tongue moving everywhere, rolling deliciously over the surface of Beth’s lips, touching lightly at her clit before finally exploring deeper inside.

Moving away for a second to catch her breath, the brunette found that Beth almost immediately moved her back to the main course, grunting frustratedly at her older sister.

To Maggie’s horror, she emitted a quiet, indelicate moan as she licked even deeper into her sister’s snatch, tasting her sacred honey. God, she tasted so good.

Holding Maggie’s head tighter, Beth reciprocated, starting a slow, unconscious motion with her hips, grinding into the brunette’s mouth and nose, tugging at her skin and lips. In turn Maggie began emitting unlady-like grunts and gasps of arousal.   

This went on for sometime, both women undulating and clawing at each other’s bodies and clothes, still standing in place. In less than 30 seconds both had degenerated, till they lost any sense of their pre-outbreak self’s. Soon the sister’s became the feral animals a Walkers’ World created; Hungry and instinctual.

Carelessly digging her fingernails into Beth’s delicate behind, the young blonde yelped as Maggie began to devour the girl’s sweet centre, cream drenching her dirty face, her tongue making wet, squishy sounds as it moved back and forth inside her sister’s tender folds. 

The brunette’s rational mind was lost, moaning irrationally as she burrowed further into the delicious warmth, her mouth aggressively attacking the blonde’s throbbing cunt. 

Beth felt alive and in charge for the first time in years, feeling immense satisfaction; After all she had gotten the brunette warrior to go down on a blonde, elf-like girl 6 years her junior! Even now the light blonde tuft of her muff was tickling Maggie’s nose! Meanwhile the rest of her chin was buried in cunt, the younger Greene girl using her thighs to cocoon her sister, forcing Maggie to hollow her cheeks.

Soon Beth was humping her bedraggled sister’s face, enjoying the feel of the plump lips that formed Maggie’s luscious pink mouth as they were harshly smeared against her own nethers. This meant however that the struggling brunette found it increasingly hard to breathe, soon forcing her to gasp for air.

As she surfaced Maggie was surprised by her newfound freedom, panting, eyes wide, still avoiding the blonde’s gaze. The brunette shuddered, realizing her face must have been coated with juice and hurriedly swiped at her lips with the back of her hand; embarrassed and ashamed.

Beth however, could wait no longer, impatiently grabbing at the brunette, jamming Maggie’s face back into her own crotch; crying out wantonly as her sister’s tongue went back to work. 

Moaning uncontrollably once more Maggie ate out her sister, becoming aware that she didn’t hate what was happening, the crotch of her own tight jeans becoming wet as she served the girl before her.

Fortunately for the confused self-hating brunette, a few more licks from her eager tongue set Beth off, the blonde screaming uncontrollably as she came in her older sister’s ravenous mouth:

"OHHH!!! Ohhh Maggie!! Yesss, Yesssss, I love you!! I love yuh sooo much!! Ohhh God!!!!"

Panicking, Maggie realized that their ‘festivities’, could have alerted the others; there couldn’t be a shred of evidence they had done this! Meanwhile Beth’s squirting was becoming increasingly apparent, cum dripping down her chin. She had to end this cleanly! The worn out brunette did what she felt she had to; beginning to swallow the copious torrent of cream that exploded from her sister’s cunt in earnest.

Hearing gasping between her groans, Beth held her sister firmly in place against her spasming cunt, barely conscious, perhaps even wanting to punish the older brunette; to make up for the months of isolation she had caused the blonde to go through. 

Looking down however, she recognized this act of subservience as more than enough, her eyes widening with amazement. Her strict older sister; Maggie Greene, was swallowing her hot cum, gulping repeatedly as she practically sucked the orgasm from Beth, cheeks hollowing even more determinedly, continuing to lap Beth clean as she slowly came down from her orgasm. For the naïve blonde farm girl however, this was too much to handle, the submission coursing the opposite of its intended affect:

Beth trembled, coming all over again, eyelids fluttering, mouth open in a silent shriek, her voice all but lost. Maggie choked as she was sprayed once more, spluttering and heaving as she was forced to pull away; gasping for air.

Falling backwards Maggie collapsed onto her back; panting, body limp and exhausted. The bedraggled brunette’s crotch was damp, her clothes a mess and her face and hair gleamed with her sister's cream, leaving her hot and sticky. Realizing she needed to leave quickly and deal with her own confusing urges, the older Greene pressed her thighs together, pulling herself up into a sitting position and speaking quickly:

“Are- are we done?” Maggie groaned shakily, looking up at her thoroughly satisfied younger sister.

Beth replied slowly, looking over the older Greene’s body, her gaze descending onto the guilty brunette’s crotch.

“We? But I’ve done nothin’,” Beth replied wickedly, dropping to her knees slowly before crawling forward; lowering herself into her sister-in-law’s reluctant embrace.

“At least, nothing compared to what I’m going to do to you...”

…….

From dusk till dawn, nothing could be seen or heard from inside the Prison’s Guard tower, except the occasional grunt and echoing moan.

From dusk until dawn, nothing was seen or heard outside the Prison’s Guard tower, except the occasional grunt and shuffling groan…


End file.
